Across the River
by DarkClerk
Summary: Kenzi/Vex. Kenzi is lost in the underworld. Who will bring her home? Set after Season 4. There's just not enough of this ship out there, so I have to fill in the gaps. I don't know how sexy this is going to get sot he rating is set at 'M' just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with this story, including characters. But they are so fun to play with. I respect the almighty copyright and thank the powers that be for letting take their toys off the shelf.

**Across the River - Chapter 1**

Vex hurried across the tarmac, clutching his duffle straps in one hand. The pilot should be here in a few minutes but the wind was cold and he would rather wait inside than on the runway.

Stepping into the hanger and out of the cold, he paused to take a breath. Where was the bloody pilot, anyway? He paced back and forth in frustration. He needed to get out of town. It had all gone sideways- Massimo, his blood oath, Kenzi. . .

Would Kenzi ever be able to forgive him?

"Hello, darling", a voice drawled behind him.

Vex stiffened at the sound.

Evony.

Bollocks.

He turned reluctantly, plastering a stiff smile to his face, "Hello, luv. Fancy meeting you here."

The Morrigan surveyed the planes around them and a theatrical look of hurt passed over her face, "I can't believe you were going to take off without even saying goodbye first."

"Spontaneous sort of thing," He shrugged, "The irresistible call of the open road and all that. Had the urge to see my old stomping grounds."

"Ah," She nodded sagely, "So this has nothing to do with your broken blood oath to me?"

He went still, "What do you mean?"

"You swore you would protect Massimo. Massimo is dead. Ipso Facto, your head is mine." She smiled.

Vex stepped forward, hand raised and Evony's fingers flew up to circle her own throat like a vice. He stared down at her, hissing into her reddening face, "I did everything I could to save your _whelp_\- even had him convinced to come to England with me. Until you called."

She made a choking noise and he eased his grip just enough for her to wheeze out, "I was just kidding about your head. Learn to take a joke."

When he just stared at her, she struggled to continue, "Do you think I would have come myself to kill you? I have people for that."

Recognizing the logic, he released her with a quick gesture.

Bending over heavily, she took a desperate breath, yanking the air back into her lungs. It a few minutes before she was able to stand up straight, "You always were so rough, Vexie," She simpered at him, her mused appearance marring the effect.

Not in the mood for games, he frowned at her, "Why did you call Massimo?"

Her jaw worked and she smoothed her hair with one hand. "For nothing, it turns out," Stepping back, she struck a pose against the wing of a G6. "I needed him to fix one little problem and like always, he screwed that up. Kidnapped the doctor and along comes Bo, all stabby when she should be saving the world".

Vex's shoulders slumped. Poor Mo. All he ever wanted was his mummy's love. He almost missed Evony's words as she continued, "Lucky for us the girl stepped in, I suppose. Turns out the little human was good for something after all," She glanced up at the ceiling, bored.

He frowned, "What girl? What are you on about?"

"Bo's little human, what's-her-name, with the destitute goth look," Evony waved a hand, "she threw herself into the Sinbad to shut the gate to Hel."

The pain was immediate, breathtaking. The bag slipped from his fingers.

Evony was still talking, her voice droning on in that light unending sneer, "-two problems solved there- dead little bitch and world saved. Hurrah!" The smirk on her face wavered when he turned to her, "Vexie-"

His hand flew up, holding her in place and her eyes widened in fear, "You," he growled, "you miserable, vicious, used up, old-"

"Hey!" She protested.

Sweeping his hand down, he slammed her into the plane and pulled her back to do it again, and again. When he finally let her fall, she dropped to the ground, a bloody ragdoll. He left her there amid the growing puddle of her blood and stalked out of the hanger.

The airport caretaker took one look at Vex's face and went ghost white.

"Bring me my car," Vex snarled and the man ran, stumbling over his own feet in his haste to obey.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

The drive to the Dal was a haze of speed and angry horns, as Vex sliced his way down the interstate back into the city. All the while, his mind churned with the many ways it could be not true. Evony lived to lie. Though what she had to gain from telling him Kenzi was dead, he couldn't fathom. She could be mistaken. The chaos of battle and unreliable sources could have brought her to the wrong conclusion. There were a million ways for it to be incorrect, untrue, Vex reminded himself. He would know anyway, wouldn't he? Some small part of him would know. . .

He pulled up in front of the bar, indifferent to the fire hydrant and the no parking sign. Leaping from his car, he didn't even pause to slam the door shut. He needed to know, now. _It isn't true. It isn't true. It isn't true_, he chanted to himself. The words moving faster and faster in his head, along with his steps until he was running. _Not true. Not true. Not true_. The Mesmer hit the door to the bar room like a battering ram. . . .

The bar was empty but for Bo and Trick. The Succubus sat at a table, head in hands and the sound of her weeping brought him to a standstill.

Vex swayed on his feet. _No, no, no._

Trick glanced up, his hand resting on his granddaughters shoulder and his face bore the weight of a hundred deaths.

Rage filled the Mesmer, "_What happened_?"

Bo glanced up at the sound of his voice, dragging a hand over her tear stained face. When she recognized him, her eyes narrowed, "Vex-"

"Where is Kenzi?" He demanded.

"What do you care?"

"Where is she?!" He screamed.

Bo pushed to her feet, "She's dead!" The succubus shouted back at him and fresh tears slid down her cheeks, "She's gone,". Sobs overtook her and she pressed her face into her hands again.

Trick was at her side instantly, "Bo-" He tried in vain to steer her back towards the table. Giving Vex a cold look, he said, "I think you should leave."

"Did she throw herself into the Sinbad? Is that really what happened?"

Sniffing, Bo rubbed at her eyes and nodded, "Yes. She saved us all."

"She saved us." Vex repeated in a voice of ice, "Isn't that your job? Big bad succubus, defender of the weak, protector of the small." He was shaking with rage, numb and stiff with it. "Why didn't you save _her_?"

"That's not fair!" Trick snapped, "Kenzi chose. She knew it was the only way to shut the gate to Hel. What was Bo supposed to do? It was the only way to save the _world_, Vex."

The Mesmer snarled back, "I would have watched the world _burn_ before I would have let her walk out of it!"

Bo raised her chin, "Well, you weren't here."

He recoiled and she continued, "You ran. Like you always do," she shoved him, two hands against his chest and he fell back, "You let Massimo out of his cage," Another shove, "You betrayed us and her and then you ran." She raised her hands to push him again and he lifted his arm, fingers splayed. She stopped in her tracks with a grunt of rage, "Let me go!"

Trick warned, "Vex-"

Beside him, Bo's eyes had begun to glow with blue fire. She opened her mouth to snarl-

The bar door slammed against stone and Dyson stumbled in, half-carrying Tamsin through the entrance, "A chair!" The wolf demanded.

The light went out of Bo's eyes and she hurried forward to help him. Together, Bo and Dyson lowered the Valkyrie into a seat. "Trick-" The succubus glanced up at her grandfather, "some water?"

He hurried back toward the bar to fetch a glass. Bo touched Tamsin gently on the face, trying to make eye contact, "Is it done?" She asked, a hitch in her voice, "Did you take her to Valhalla?"

Tamsin wouldn't meet her gaze, looking away to stare blankly at the tabletop. She gave the tiniest of head shakes and pressed her lips together.

"What happened?" Bo whispered, eyes full of fear.

Trick slid between them, to press a glass of water into Tamsin's hand. She took it silently, her hands shaking as she pressed the rim to her lips. When she set it down, Dyson laid a hand on her shoulder, "If you need a few minutes-"

"No. She needs to know." Tamsin answered in a rough voice. Finally, she raised her eyes to Bo, and whatever the Succubus saw in the Valkyrie's face filled her eyes with tears.

Bo lowered herself into the chair across from her friend, reaching out she clasped the other woman's hand In a tight grip, "Tell me."

Forgotten by everyone else in the room, Vex watched and listened.

Tamsin drew a breath, "At first, I was afraid. What if I still wasn't worthy? What if I couldn't- but as soon as I took Kenzi up, I knew. I could feel the honored dead calling to her. I flew and flew, holding Kenzi in my arms," Her voice became thin, strained, "She was so small- so light. I had to keep glancing down to make sure she was there. As we crossed the underworld, I felt something pursuing us. Something dark and powerful. I flew as fast as I could-" Her eyes closed, "it wasn't fast enough. I held her but he was so strong. He tore her away from me, cast her down into the lost lands. I tried to follow but he battered me away. I almost fell-"

"Who?" Bo demanded.

Tamsin whispered, "I think it was your father." She broke down, "I'm so sorry, Bo. Kenzi-"

Instantly, Dyson was at her side, his arm around her shoulders as he murmured to her. Leaning into him, Tamsin sobbed.

"So, Kenzi is in the underworld?" Bo asked.

Studying Tamsin's grief-stricken form, Trick nodded grimly, "It sounds that way."

"Then we go in and get her."

"It's not that simple, Bo." The barkeep explained, "The underworld is. . . unknown. Very few Fae have direct knowledge of it and most of them are extinct now. The Una Mens didn't trust their power," He glanced sideways at Vex, "And they were hunted down and executed."

"There has to be a way. There's always a way. Some magical item we have to get, somebody we have to find. We spread whale blubber on our heads and dance naked around a sheaf of wheat-"

"A journey to the underworld isn't hedge magic-"

Vex interrupted coolly, "I know a way."

Trick plodded on as though he hadn't heard, "If we had a Cerberus pup and thirty years, maybe, but-"

"I know a way," Vex repeated, louder.

"So, we find a three headed dog- whatever," Bo answered, "but I won't leave Kenzi down in the dark! I-"

"Are you people bloody deaf?!" Vex shouted, "I know how to get to the sodding underworld, if you'd just shut your yaps and listen!"

Everyone, even Dyson and Tamsin turned toward him, surprised.

"How?" Bo asked.

Vex smirked, "I know where The Hecate is."

Tamsin and Trick both shook their heads. "No," The Valkyrie protested, "No one has seen The Hecate in 600 years. She's dead-"

"There's a difference between dead and retired," Vex answered, "The Hecate didn't die, she just quietly retreated from the world. Didn't like all the new-fangled technology of the fourteenth century or something. The Dark has been helping her keep a low profile in exchange for certain favors. But I know where she lives."

"Who is The Hecate?" Bo demanded.

"A legend," Trick's voice was grave, "A guardian of one of the gates of the underworld. The ancient Greeks worshiped her as the goddess of crossroads and witchcraft. If anyone can help us find Kenzi, it's her." He studied Vex dubiously, "Do you really know where she is?"

"As sure as eggs is eggs."

"Fine," Bo stood and crossed to Vex, "Tell us where we can find this Hecate."

"Oh, no, Succubus- I left Kenzi in your hands once before. Not this time. I'm going with you."

There was a stirring of protest from everyone in the room but Bo gave it voice, "No freaking way. I don't trust you as far as I can throw you," Sneering she leaned toward him, "Wait here. Maybe, we'll call you when we're done."

So trust was the issue, huh? Vex thought, fine.

Reaching into the interior pocket of his jacket, the Mesmer pulled out a switchblade. Dyson moved toward him, claws at the ready, as Vex flicked the blade open and pulled it across his outstretched palm.

Letting the blood from the cut drip onto the hardwood floor, he recited in a steady voice, "I, Vex, last of the Mesmers, Clan of the Dark, swear upon my blood to offer up any assistance required to bring Kenzi back to the world of the living. For the duration of this quest, I pledge my fealty to Bo the Succubus. May any attempt at betrayal result in my slow, painful death."

"Witnessed, bled and bound." Trick answered, looking at Vex with shock in his eyes. When he said the final word, the blood on the floor and the cut began to burn with a radiant light that grew brighter and brighter until they were forced to turn their eyes away. Just when the brilliance became unbearable it disappeared.

The puddle of blood at Vex's feet and the cut on his hand had vanished, leaving behind a thin faint scar.

Into the stunned silence, Bo asked, "Uh. . . what just happened?"

"Vex has given you his binding blood oath." Dyson offered, staring at the Mesmer with the same shocked and unsettled expression as Tamsin and Trick.

"I thought a blood oath was just a really solemn promise, like a pinky-swear."

Trick winced, "The modern blood oath is a pledge of honor. Vex has performed something much older- a binding blood oath."

"What does that mean?"

"I can't break my oath, even if I tried. And if I did try, I would die." He drew a finger across his throat in a dramatic gesture. Giving Bo a tight grin, he curtsied mockingly to her, "Your servant, lady. Now, could we get on with it?"


	3. Chapter 3

From the backseat, Vex tapped Bo on the shoulder and pointed to the house, "This is the one".

The bungalow looked completely ordinary from the outside. It was located on a tidy street in a quiet neighborhood, where people washed their cars once a week and greeted each other when they retrieved the morning paper from the sidewalk. Painted a pale shade of yellow, the house was fronted by a small lawn, neatly mowed. The flower beds in the front of the porch overflowed with daisies. The mailbox glowed the exact same buttery shade of yellow as the house.

Vex surveyed the sunlight drenched scene and shuddered. The old Fey got weird as they aged, he thought.

Bo parked on the street and Dyson, Tamsin, and Vex piled out of the car after her. Striding up the sidewalk, the succubus looked remarkably out of place in the suburban setting. Like a tiger at the grocery store, Vex observed. In the next driveway over, a middle aged man stared opened mouth at the four. The hose in his hand drifted so that he watered the cement instead of the grass. Vex caught his eye and when he had the man's full attention, he snarled, "Boo!". The hose was abandoned as Joe Citizen scrambled for his house. Vex smiled a smile full of teeth. Humans were so easy.

Reaching the front door, Bo straightened her shoulders and knocked politely.

They waited.

When no answer was forthcoming, Bo knocked again, pounding on the screen door so that is bounced on it's hinges.

The response from inside was muffled but obviously irate.

Vex could hear someone shuffle to the door. The Hecate pushed the screen open and surveyed the group on the porch. Her eyes moved from Vex at the back to Tamsin, to Dyson, then to rest on Bo. Despite being several thousand years old, the Hecate looked only middle aged, her tangled mass of curls showing just a few streaks of silver here and there. Her face was older, the skin swarthy and weathered, with a strong Greek nose. On her jutting chin a mole sprouted two dark hairs. She wore a garment that could only be called a Mumu.

She said dryly to Bo, "I don't want any cookies. Or Jesus." And she slammed the door shut.

Tamsin spoke coolly, "I say we kick this door down and whale on the old bitch until she tells us how to find Kenzi."

Bo's lips twisted in the approximation of a smile, "Let's try Plan B first. Vex?" She asked, reaching toward him. Vex passed her the packet Trick had given them.

Unfolding the paper, Bo revealed an amber round that glowed with a warm golden light. Vex could smell lamb stew, pastie, good whiskey, strawberries, pizza- the scents of all the things he liked to eat wafted past his nose. Breaking off a piece, Bo shoved it through the mail slot in the door.

They could hear the footsteps turn around and approach them once again.

The Hecate was chewing as she opened the door. Swallowing audibly, she raised her nose like an animal to sniff the air. Her eyes landed on the treasure clutched in Bo's hands. Fast as a snake, the old woman lunged for packet but Bo pulled back, "Ah, ah, ah," the succubus chided. Her eyes turned hard, "Only the first one's free." She tucked the package into the interior pocket of her jacket.

Crossing her arms against her chest, the Hecate glowered at them and a wind that smelled like dead leaves and open graves screamed across the lawn. She seemed to grow taller, darkness gathered at her back . . then she sighed, "Fine. You might as well come in." The Hecate turned, leaving the door open behind her.

It was enough invitation for Bo. She pulled open the screen and followed. The others filed in after her, passing the door from hand to hand.

The old woman led them down a hallway into a living room that came from another decade. The mauve couch was covered in plastic. A hideous floral wallpaper surrounded them and every wooden surface groaned under the weight of glassy eyed figurines and snow globes from exotic ports of call like Cincinnati. In the corner of the room was a round wooden table under a hanging light. Like the couch, the table sported a plastic tablecloth. The old woman settled into a chair, sighing a little as she lowered herself down. She nodded to the chair opposite her and Bo sat as well.

Tamsin tried the couch uncertainly, as the plastic crinkled and screeched. Dyson parked in the lounge chair across from her. His blonde curls rested on a lace doily.

In other circumstances, Vex would have made a snide comment about the evil power of macramé. But now his thoughts strayed to the underworld. Where was Kenzi exactly? What was it like? Was it dark? Cold? He could feel his desperation growing. Was she in pain?

The Mesmer leaned against the wall by the door, affecting nonchalance to hide the tension. He could feel the raised pattern of the horrible wall paper through his jacket and his body was taut as a bowstring.

"I assume you're here for the usual," The old woman said dryly.

"Our friend," Bo explained, "is lost in the underworld. We need a way to go in and bring her back out."

The Hecate nodded, "I can open the door and hold it . . . for a price."

Reaching into her pocket, Bo pulled the package out and set it on the table near the other woman's hand. "One-_almost full_\- round of ambrosia. Food of the gods."

The Hecate covered the paper with one hand, pulling it over to her side of the table, "I suppose this will have to do." She agreed coolly.

Hmph. She had a bloody fortune in that packet and she knew it, Vex thought. Ambrosia wasn't some kind of donut you could pick up at the corner store. That vault of Trick's held all kinds of fascinating little treasures.

Formalities out of the way, Bo grew impatient, "So, how do we do this? How do we go get Kenzi?"

"You can't all go," the old woman said sharply, "It's not a dinner cruise. One. One person may walk the path once it's forged. I will hold the door but one of you must make and walk the path."

There was a confusion of voices, as everyone volunteered for the job.

"Enough!" The Hecate's command silenced the chatter. A silence settled over the room like fog in a graveyard. Her frown swept the room, "Only love can make a path into the underworld and only love can lead the dead back to the living."

"Then it's settled-I'll go," Bo announced," No one loves Kenzi more than me."

The old woman shook her head, "The depth of your love matters; this is true but this act requires passion- obsession even. The path can only be forged by one who bears a lover's heart."

"A lover's heart?" Tamsin demanded, "Where are we supposed to get that? Hale is dead-"

The Hecate waved an impatient hand, "You brought it with you, you ridiculous girl."

"What?" Bo looked over at the shifter, "Dyson?" She asked uncertainly. Her brow furrowed. Did Dyson-

He was already shaking his head, "I love Kenzi but I never-"

The realization seemed to overtake Dyson and Bo and Tamsin at the same time. The old woman wasn't looking at Dyson. She was gazing past him. The three turned together, following the Hecate's gaze to where it rested on Vex.

He stared back, a grim, unreadable expression on his face.

Bo gave an incredulous laugh, "Vex? No way. He and Kenzi are just. . ." She waved a dismissive hand, "make up buddies. Kenzie wouldn't have touched him with a ten foot pole."

Vex's fingers clenched and unclenched.

"I spoke of his feelings for the girl," The Hecate snapped, "Not the other way around!"

"But- but he's . . . Vex," Bo's gesture swept the Mesmer from his heavily booted feet to the crown of his shaggy head, like it could somehow reveal his twisted heart and evil deeds, too.

"Do you think only the righteous can feel passion?" The old woman demanded, "That only the Light know love?"

Bo recoiled from her words, "No. No, of course not. But . . ." She turned, "Vex? Is this true?" A wrinkle formed between her eyes, "Were you- are you in love with Kenzi?"

He stared back at her, chin raised just a little, dark eyes a mystery.

His refusal to speak was answer enough.

He insisted on joining us to get Kenzi back, Bo thought. His fury at the Dal. . . .a thousand little clues clicked into place.

Bo slumped. She shook her head back and forth like she was trying to clear it. When she glanced back up at the Mesmer, she asked, "Why did you-"

"Oh, what does it matter?" Tamsin interrupted, "We have a way to bring Kenzi home." She looked at Vex, her expression eager, "Will you do it? Will you go to the underworld and bring her back?"

"I said I'd do anything, and I meant it."

"Don't be so quick to jump into the underworld, Mesmer," The Hecate cautioned, "There are many dangers-"

He sneered, "Ask me if I care. Let's get started already. Our girl's waited long enough."

She studied him for a long moment. Her dark eyes seemed to see things . . ."Fine," She gestured to the round table indicating that he should join her there. He sat down on the other side of Bo, facing the old woman. She explained, "Once the path is forged, you must not stray from it. No matter what you see. No matter what you hear or feel. The journey will be fraught with danger. If you stray from the path, you may be lost forever in the underworld and your love, too."

Vex nodded, "Follow the yellow brick road. Got it."

"If your love is strong enough and the path true, it will lead you to the girl. Seize her hand and follow the path back out. Whatever you do," She stared into his face and repeated slowly, "Whatever you do, don't let go of her and don't look back. The underworld is full of jealous spirits who long for escape. They will try to trick you. Don't look back until you are safe in this world again or your love will be lost forever."

"How do we make the path?" He asked impatiently.

"Are you a musician? Can you bring forth a music that trembles with passion? Orpheus played me such a song. . ." She trailed off, a dreamy look on her face.

"I know a little 'Stairway to Heaven' if you've got a bass guitar lying around."

Her look soured. And she gave a resigned sigh, "Very well. Then you must speak your love- tell us of it's depth's and heights. How it budded in your heart and took to bloom-" Her speech slowed as she watched his face.

Across the table, Vex answered, "Uh. . ."


	4. Chapter 4

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Bo burst out, "There's got to be another-"

"Wait," Tamsin put a hand on Bo's shoulder, "just hold on a second," She turned to the Hecate, "Can we help him?"

The old woman shrugged.

Tamsin pushed Bo back gently as she murmured, "It's different with the Dark." Lowering herself to one knee, the Valkyrie studied Vex. In a soft voice, she said, "Love can be dangerous,".

Eyeing her uncertainly, he nodded.

"Especially, for someone like you. Someone so high up has enemies. Enemies who look for any weakness to strike at."

"It's easier not to give them any openings," he glanced away, tapping a finger on the table, "I survived this long by caring for nothing and nobody but myself."

"And to love a human-" Tamsin reached out and touched him on the hand, bringing his eyes back to her face, "You were protecting Kenzi, weren't you?"

He nodded. His jaw worked and he studied his boots for a moment, "Her and myself," He admitted, "She deserved better. And she got it," He looked over at Dyson, "Hale was an infinitely better man than I'll ever be."

"Weren't you jealous?" Dyson asked, "Watching them together?"

Tamsin slid into the chair next to Vex.

His old sneer returned, and the rage under his pale skin burned, turning him incandescent for a moment, "I wanted to drag them apart and make him cut himself to fishbait starting with this toes," He hissed, his hand on the table twitched. His head snapped around to glare at the flowered wallpaper, "But she wouldn't have forgiven me for that, would she? And it was better that she was with him. He didn't put her in so much danger."

"That's why you weren't around all of a sudden," Bo pointed a finger at him, "Kenzi told me it was weird how you disappeared when they started dating. She was worried about you."

He shrugged, "It was easier to avoid seeing them, all plastered to each other," He made a disgusted face.

"How did it start?" Dyson asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"I don't know."

"Was it love at first sight?" Tamsin smiled and Bo made a noise.

He shook his head, "No. She shoved me. The first time I met her, this fragile little human girl. Put two hands on me and gave me a shove. Me!" He was smiling, "Titanium balls."

They all smiled.

The Hecate pushed herself to her feet, "I must gather a few things," She looked at the Mesmer, "_Keep talking_." The old woman disappeared into the hallway.

Bo frowned, "Was it when you stayed at the loft?"

He shrugged, "Maybe. Did she tell you?" He asked Bo, "Did she tell you what she said to me? I was holding an axe, ready to split her like a log and she looked at me-" He took a shuddering breath, "She looked at me like she could see right down to the bottom of me." Frowning down at his hands, Vex said softly, "And she said I had a choice. That I could choose to be better."

A soft glow was beginning to form in the air behind Vex's left shoulder. They stared as he continued, his voice low and uncertain, "No one ever told me that before. That's when I knew I couldn't- that I could never hurt her."

He seemed lost, staring into the distance. The light faded incrementally and Tamsin prompted, "Is that when you realized you loved her?"

"Love," Vex rubbed his hands over his face and tugged at his hair, "What do I know about _love_? I just knew she was special. But all that time I spent, trying to get my Mesmer back, running all over the bloody world. . . I could hear her voice in my head, telling me I was better than all of it. Better than all of the dark, shitty things I had done. I actually felt guilty. How did she do that?" He asked, sounding genuinely confused, "How did she get in my head?"

Behind him, the light was coalescing in a shimmering curtain. The ugly wallpaper behind the shimmer blurred, and seemed to grow _thin_. . .

Dyson's voice rumbled softly, "She told me once that she saw more than anyone knew because no one saw her, no one looked at her."

"I looked at her," Vex said, "I watched. It was all I could do. And there was Hale," his lip curled, "lurking in the wings just waiting for his chance."

"You could have tried," Tamsin told him, "You chose not to pursue her."

His voice bitter as day old coffee, he answered, "It wouldn't have mattered anyway. I know what I am."

He looked up, pinning them all in turn with his gaze, "I'll go in and get her. But you have to do something for me. Swear-"

"I'm not bartering while Kenzi-" Bo snarled.

Vex plowed over her "-swear to me you won't tell Kenzi what I said here, today."

Bo blinked and nodded slowly.

"Give me your blood oath," Vex insisted.

"I swear," Bo promised and the other two echoed her.

The Hecate came back through the door and tossed Vex a small pouch he barely caught in time.

"What's this?"

She made a sound of disgust, "Does no one listen to the old stories? It's payment for the ferryman."

"The ferryman?" The Succubus asked.

"To get to the underworld you have to cross the river Styx," Tamsin explained, "Charon, the ferryman, will take you but only if you have payment. It's why they used to put coins on the eyes of the dead."

The old woman nodded in agreement and studied the golden haze critically, "An acceptable start- but it needs more."

"More?" Vex sounded uncertain.

"Tell me the scent of your beloved!" The Hecate barked.

"Pizza," Vex answered automatically, "and vanilla. . . and lillies."

The glow gained strength.

"How does she smile?"

"Like a knife or a madwoman. Sometimes," He smiled, "like the sun- like everything bright and warm in the world."

Brighter, but the wallpaper was still visible.

"More! We need more details! What does she fear?"

"Nothing!" He snapped and then shook his head, "No. No, she afraid of losing the people she loves. She's afraid of failing them."

"More!" The Hecate roared.

"She walks like she's nine feet tall. She has no respect for anyone's rules. She's never lied to me. When Kenzi eats, she eats like a half-starved troll, like she might never eat again. She carries that piece of crap sword and she has no idea how to use it." He looked at the other's, "I'm old. So much older than you know and in my whole, long, shitty life no one has looked at me the way she did. She's. . . she's the bravest, strongest, _best _person I've ever known."

The glow constricted down to a single point of brilliant light and expanded out in an eyeblink. The Hecate threw one hand up and a perfect circle of light hung in the air. The wall, the room behind it had disappeared. Instead, through the portal only darkness and mist was visible and a single golden thread that stretched out from Vex's feet into the unknown. Vex stood and turned toward the gate.

"That is your road," The Hecate nodded to the thread, "It should connect you to her. When you reach your lover-"

Vex's head jerked at the word, "No. She's not my- she's not mine." He said simply.

"And still you would do this? Knowing the danger?"

He nodded.

"Your love is purer than most." The Hecate gazed at him for a moment then nodded, "I will give you a gift,". Fast as a cat, she raked her nails over his chest, as though she was trying to scratch her way to his heart.

"Ah! You crazy bit-"

She grabbed his outstretched hand before he could use his mezmer, and pressed it against the bloody gashes, "When the voices become too much. When you think you can go no further, feel this," she ground his palm into the wound and he hissed, "Tell yourself, this is nothing. Nothing compared to the pain of losing her."

He stared back at the old woman.

"Say it! This is nothing!"

"This is nothing," he echoed.

She studied him for a moment, "You're as ready as you will be. I will hold the door as long as I can. Remember- don't look back and don't let go."

He nodded once. Then his gaze landed on Bo's strained face and he shrugged, "I'm off." and he plunged through the portal.


End file.
